1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a collapsible bicycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern collapsible bicycles have to fulfill a variety of demands. These are in particular a beneficial volume of the collapsed collapsible bike, a high frame stiffness as well as a collapsible mechanism, which enables easy collapse of the collapsible bicycle.
Collapsible bicycles known from the prior art cope with these demands only in an insufficient manner.
Hence, the present invention provides an improved collapsible bicycle.